swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
熾炎火山
Flaming Volcano Final Map.jpg Flaming Volcano Intro.png Flaming Volcano Enemies.jpg Emo Slime Profile.jpg Balrog Profile.jpg Imp Profile.jpg Fire Elemental Profile.jpg Bone Knight FV Profile.jpg Burning Knight Profile.jpg Flame Dragon Profile.jpg Ifrit Profile.jpg Phoenix Profile.jpg 困難度 - 普通 進入地圖消耗體力:4點 地點屬性加成:冰 (+30 防禦, +1hand) *解鎖自: 詛咒森林 *解鎖: 龍王群島 This map is pretty straightforward. Each route leads to 1 Boss, and each boss has something of value. A piece of a set, a relic, and a pet. The Rare Encounter is the Burning Knight, who has a special move that can decrease your Sword Durability faster. So the amount listed is the baseline. He can make it worse. 小提示:如果您的隊伍是在沾油狀態, 遇到火的攻擊時會使沾油惡化成燒傷. __TOC__ 路線資料 0. Lava-flowing Cliff 1.聚漿池( Lava Pool ) Encounter 火爆史萊姆( Emo Slime ) 2.噴發區( Erupting Crust ) 獲得 1點地點熟練度(400 遊戲幣 if Mastered Zone) 獲得 火球 (4/0 Accessory) 損失 80 HP 損失 250 HP 損失 1 體力 士氣低落( Demoralized ) Scared 沾油 Encounter Fire Elemental 稀有蹤跡 沒事發生 3. Blackrock Summit Encounter Balrog 4. Dormant Crater 獲得 400 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地點熟練度 獲得 1 黑曜石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 稀有蹤跡 紅花 (彩虹花圈 收集物) Giant Red Slime (Slime Table Set 收集物) Red Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set 收集物) Small Red Slime (Slime Table Set 收集物) Twin Red Slime (Slime Table Set 收集物) 獲得 火球 (4/0 Accessory) 5.滅汗之階( Dehydrating Steps ) Encounter 火妖(Imp) 6.採掘場( Mining Field ) 獲得 400 遊戲幣 獲得 1 黑曜石 獲得 靈魂碎片 獲得 3點黑曜石熟練度 (400 遊戲幣 if 黑曜石 is mastered) 稀有蹤跡 紅花 (彩虹花圈 收集物) 巨型紅色史萊姆 Giant Red Slime (史萊姆桌組 Slime Table Set 收集物) 紅色史萊姆團 Red Slime Cluster (史萊姆桌組 Slime Table Set 收集物) 小紅色史萊姆 Small Red Slime (史萊姆桌組 Slime Table Set 收集物) 雙子紅色史萊姆 Twin Red Slime (史萊姆桌組 Slime Table Set 收集物) 7.炎河岸( Magma Shore ) Encounter 火元素(Fire Elemental) 8.炎河浮石( Floating Rocks ) (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) 損失 120 HP 損失 1點體力 損失 2點體力, 獲得 1 火焰石 Injured Encounter Emo Slime 沒事發生 9.紅蓮的十字路口( Crossroads of Burning Hell ) Encounter 炎魔 (Balrog )(500hp) 10. Magma Crystalization 獲得 2點地點熟練度 (400 遊戲幣 if Mastered) 獲得 1 火焰石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 3點火焰石熟練度 (1 靈魂碎片 if 火焰石 is mastered) 稀有蹤跡 紅花 (彩虹花圈 收集物) Giant Red Slime (Slime Table Set 收集物) Red Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set 收集物) Small Red Slime (Slime Table Set 收集物) Twin Red Slime (Slime Table Set 收集物) 11.火山洞( Volcano Cave ) 損失 100 hp 損失 150 hp 損失 1點體力 沾油 Demoralized 獲得 2點體力 & 250 HP 獲得 火球 (4/0 Accessory) 沒事發生 12.炎龍獵場( Fire Breathers' Hunting Ground ) Encounter 炎龍(Flame Dragon) (Boss 1, 850hp) 13. Vent 損失 80 HP 損失 250 HP 損失 1點體力 Demoralized Scared 沾油 遇敵 Fire Elemental 稀有蹤跡 獲得 1點地點熟練度(400 遊戲幣 if Mastered Zone) 獲得 火球 (4/0 Accessory) 沒事發生 14. Hellfire Plaza Encounter Ifrit (Boss 2, 1100hp 90xp) 15. Field of Ashes Encounter Emo Slime Encounter Imp Encounter Balrog Encounter Bone Knight 16. Altar of Reincarnation Encounter Phoenix (Boss 3) 敵人資料 Emo Slime 340hp 28xp - Can inflict 沾油 - Quick -1 hand for encounter Balrog 500hp 35xp Imp 360hp 28xp - Can inflict 沾油 Status Fire Elemental 400hp 30xp Bone Knight 560hp 40xp - Can inflict Cursed Status 稀有敵人: Burning Knight 600hp 120xp - can cause -2 wpn durability 掉落: 沒掉落 3 劍之粉末 2 火焰石 Treasure Chest (Burning Armor 10/6 Main Sunfire Set) Treasure Chest (Burning Helm 9/5 Secondary Sunfire Set) Boss 1: Flame Dragon 850hp 65xp (+5,000xp 首殺經驗) 掉落: 獲得 650 遊戲幣 獲得 1 龍石 獲得 1 火焰石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 2 靈魂碎片 Red Dragon Eyes (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Red Dragon Essence (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Mysterious Chest (Infernor Armor 14/14 Frostfire Set) Boss 2: Ifrit 1100hp 90xp (+10,000xp 首殺經驗) Quick -1 hand for encounter 掉落: 獲得 600 遊戲幣 獲得 1 火焰石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 2 靈魂碎片 獲得 1 靈魂石 Mysterious Chest (Flaming Heart 火焰石 遺物) Mysterious Chest (Sun Earring 11/5 Accessory, Sunfire Set) Boss 3: Phoenix 1300hp 110xp (+15,000xp 首殺經驗) Quick -1 hand for encounter 掉落: 獲得 700 遊戲幣 獲得 火焰石 獲得 1 靈魂碎片 獲得 1 靈魂石 獲得 Miracle Hammer 獲得 Recover Hammer 獲得 Fifi (Fire Pet) Mysterious Chest (Phoenix Mantle 12/20 Secondary Armor) 稀有道具 Getting 1-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. 1-Star: Burning Armor (Sunfire Set - 75 Smith Tokens) 1-Star: Burning Helm (Sunfire Set - 70 Smith Tokens) 2-Stars: Sun Earring (Sunfire Set - 180,000 遊戲幣) ?-Stars: Flaming Heart (火焰石 Relic - 70 Smith Tokens) ?-Stars: Phoenix Mantle (12/20 Secondary - 125 Smith Tokens) ?-Stars: Inferno Armor (Frostfire Set - 110 Smith Tokens) 其他語言 *英文